


Christmas Porn Story

by Sammylostshoe



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammylostshoe/pseuds/Sammylostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren is bored and then he finds pornos on Chris’ notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Porn Story

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so sorry for the wrong stuff in here. Also I was extremly tired when I wrote this. But hey, have fun. ;)

They finally finished all scenes for today and Ryan sent them home. Well, to their trailers. Tomorrow would be an early call so they wouldn‘t go home.

Like usually on Tuesdays Darren followed Chris to his trailer and started to play random songs on his guitar which was in Chris‘ trailer since the beginning of Klaine.

Chris started his notebook to check his mails and smiled when Darren played Not Alone. He didn’t sing, neither of them did, they had to be careful with their voices because of tomorrow’s song recording session, but they sang the song often enough together, so they heard each other’s voices in their heads. When Chris was finished with checking and answering his mails and deleting the spam, he left the place and went to the ‚kitchen‘ to grab a diet coke for himself and an orange juice for Darren. Chris knew his best friend preferred Apple juice, but that was all he found earlier when he went to the vending machine Ryan bought for their trailer park. That happened when you had a twelve-hour-day shooting without any breaks. He’d really have to talk to Murphy about that. Maybe he could convince him to buy another one. For Chris’ trailer.

When he came back he saw Darren using his notebook, so he took a pen and some paper, sat on his bed next to the desk, his back to the wall and started drawing unimportant stuff. He loved that. It didn’t look great or something but he could draw what he wanted to without worrying someone might comment and rate it.

Suddenly Darren cought his attention by caughing. Darren turned around to Chris just to catch Chris’ irritated glance. Chris didn’t know this laughing of Darren. It was a new one. He never heard it yet.

„What´s up?“ Chris asked and the sound of his voice was somewhere between curious and lazy.

„I’m sorry, Chris, I didn’t mean to stalk you or something. All I wanted was to look into your movie folder to check if there’s something I don’t know, I really didn’t expect THAT!“

Chris looked at him. „What are you talking about? I told you, you can use the notebook for what you want. So whatever you found I’m sure it’s nothing I would hide from you“

„Oh really?“ Darren asked.

Chris stood up and sat next to Darren, only for jumping away from the screen immediately the moment he saw what Darren was talking about. „Darren, WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT GAY PORN DO THERE?“

Darren laughed. „How the hell would I know, Chris? I just found it!“ „Yeah well delete that crap RIGHT NOW!“ „So I suppose you didn’t put it there?“ „YES, DARREN. THAT’S WHAT IT MEANS! Now delete it! I think I gotta call someone!“

He grapped his phone out of his pocket, typed in a number and waited impatient. Darren scrolled down the files and read the titles. Hey, some of them were really funny, okay? He stopped at „Christmas Tree and Holy Night“ and doubleclicked it. „WHAT ARE YOU DOIND DARREN I TOLD YOU TO DELETE- hello?“ Hi Ashley. Hey, I’ve got a question. You didn’t accidently broke into my trailer and put those videos on my… YOU DID? WHY? WHY THE HELL? I told you I’m not into pornos!“

Why he was still screaming at Ashley Darren started to watch the christmas porno. It was not the best he’d seen but it wasn’t the worst either. He sat back and watched the two guys starting unwrap presents which were lying lying under a beautiful decorated christmas tree. „Hey, Chris, stop hating Ash and join me! It’s not that bad!“

Chris glanced at him just at the moment the two men switched from unwrapping presents to unwrapping each other. „Darren WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU… No, Ash, I’m NOT watching gay porn with Darren. … I said NO. HE is watching them. I’m busy with talking to YOU! Wha- NO, I… THERE’S NO WAY YOU’RE…“He quietened his voice down to whispering „-no way you’re gonna see ’some live action’ between Darren and me. Because all action happening is in front of a CAMERA! … Oh you know I didn’t mean it that way. If you need a turn-on, watch the klisses or read fanfictions. … What? I didn’t even ask him about that yet, what the hell does it… Okay. Never ag- … LISTEN! NEVER AGAIN, alright? Okay. Bye“

He threw the phone on his bed and turned his face back to Darren who looked at him with a curious face. Behind his bed the guys were already busy with making out. „Oh c’mon Dare, put that away! It’s okay, you had your fun, but I don’t really…“ „Well, Chris, actually the fun is starting right now!“ „WHAT?“ „Have a look! Teary ’s giving Neile a blowjob! Oh, excellent! He’s really good at it! Not as good as I am, but I can understand that. I mean, he has to be sexy for the camera, while I could go all messy and…“ „OH GOD DARREN PLEASE STOP TALKING ABUOT PORNOS AND BLOWJOBS! It already is depressing enough that you propably had more gay sex action than I had. No need to tell me every time you get a chance!“

Darren smiled. „You know that I’m always here for you if you want some more experience, right?“ Chris sat next to Darren. “Be careful, man. Your Blaine is showing.“ „My Blaine? But where’s your Kurt then? How is my Blaine supposed to live without the love of his life?“

Chris shook his head in disbelieve. „ Something’s wrong. How comes that you’re gayer than me?“ „Because I’m not afraid of showing my feelings!“ „That’s not your FEELINGS, Dare, that’s your DICK!“ „Yeah, whatever. Let me watch that, okay? And later we can watch something we both like. I mean we both ADMIT to like.“ „What, Aladdin again?“ Chris wanted to be sarcastic, but Darren’s eyes started to shine like two very beautiful suns. „Oh Chris, that’s a great idea! I LOVE Aladdin! And you love it, too!“

Chris let out a sigh. „Okay, but now turn it off please.“ „Sure. Oh. Wait… what are they doing? Wow! That is HOT! I didn’t know that something like that is even possible! That’s actually quite interesting!“

Chris stood up and went to his bed again. „You know what? You’re right. Feel free to watch it, I’m just gonna… sleep now. Tell me when you’re finish.“

He layed down, closed his eyes and counted to 20. Like he expected Darren closed the notebook and left the desk. Chris opened his eyes and looked at him. „So, what about watching Aladdin now?“ „Yeah! Yeah, that’ll be fun. Could I use your bathroom before?“ „Sure, Dare, you don’t have to ask to- No. What? NO! STAY AWAY FROM MY BATHROOM, CRISS! You’re not gonna… DO THIS HERE IN MY TRAILER!“ „A man has his needs!“ „GO AWAY!“ Darren grinned. „Okay, I’m gonna go to my own trailer. But can I come back for Aladdin when I’m finished with jerking off?“ „DARREN!“


End file.
